Cycle of Corruption Book One: Delinquent
by Godell
Summary: [Alternate Plot, deviates from episode 34 onward] Envy slowly unleashes an inner darkness in Alphonse, while Dante has her own twisted plans for Edward. [Various pairings, implied or otherwise. Possible shonenai or yaoi in the future]
1. Part 1

Cycle of Corruption Book One: Delinquent

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Part One: Child's Play

----------------------------

"Remember, Envy, play nice."

Envy rolled his eyes and chuckled as Dante quietly closed the door, leaving him alone with 19-year-old Alphonse Elric. Really, as far as he was concerned, "nice" didn't apply to him. He gave the young man a once-over quickly with a yawn. Light-blonde hair, steel-grey eyes, peaches-and-cream skin…_booooring._ Even the new clothes that Dante had given him—a vanilla-toned tunic and black pants—lacked the charm that the boy usually had. It wasn't exactly charismatic charm—it was as though Alphonse had absolutely no hint of evil in him whatsoever; not even mischief lingered in his eyes. There was nothing to bring out in the boy, nothing to change.

Envy's lips curled. Or _was _there…?

Crouching down to Al's height, Envy's face was a smiling, friendly mask. He watched with satisfaction as Al began to smile shakily, looking nervous. The Homunculus watched the young man scoot a little closer towards him, and away from the wall.

"Do you know where we are, Alphonse?" Envy's voice sounded as though it had been doused in maple syrup.

"Ahh…Dante's house?"

"Very good!" Al began to frown slightly—Envy's tone suggested he was talking a toddler who had just recited the alphabet.

"Why are you treating me like a baby?"

Envy's friendly smile widened. "Why not? Babies don't know how to be naughty"—his voice became taunting, in the baby-talk way—"they just _cry and cry, _and laugh when someone laughs, smile when someone smiles, just like you. 'Bwuvver, Bwuvver, I can't do things on my _own _because I'm just a widdle _soul_!"

Al attempted to glare at Envy, but found that his gaze faltered and he looked down. "I'm not a baby." he sulked.

Envy folded his arms, his voice mimicking Al's sulky tone with the usual ease. "Prove it."

Attempting to stand up, the brunette crashed to the ground, his body held by the ball-and-chain that was tied to his left leg. Stubbornly, Al tried again, but was still unsuccessful. His eyes seemed to flare in rage for a moment, then went back to the sulky look he had worn before.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

Envy's smile slipped into a triumphant grin for a few brief seconds, then melted back into the sweet, childish look he had worn before. His eyes were mirthful crescents, his smile stretched so wide his eyes could barely be seen.

"Oh, nothing much. I just want you to listen to me for a minute."

Al silently waited for Envy's next words.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you have been living in everyone's shadow since the day you were born, Alphonse? Your brother was born before you, and he got to see your Daddy first. You can barely remember what he looked like, but I'll bet _he _remembers _everything. _After all, if he can remember alchemic equations, why not memories of _him_? And what about those first few days in the armor? Was everyone checking in on _you _every day, caring for you and whispering words of comfort?"

"Winry came. She talked to me."

"But where was she most of the time, Alphonse? Come on, you can answer this one, I'm sure."

Al gulped, his eyes taking on a hint of understanding. "W-With Brother."

Envy gave the young man a conspiratorial wink. "Exactly. Your dear brother."

He stood up, and began to slowly pace around the boy, his lips taking on an alligator grin. Al began to shiver.

"And who was it _really _who was asked to join the military and be on top _again_? Edward Elric. Who received all the recognition, though you helped him throughout many battles? Edward Elric. Who had no time for games, even though you were lonely and only 11 years old? Edward Elric. Who lied to you, kept secrets behind your back? _WHO DUG UP YOUR MOTHER'S GRAVE AND KILLED HER AGAIN?!_"

"Edward Elric!"

Envy nodded, and ruffled the violently-shaking head of the brunette. "Good boy."

Al breathed heavily, his eyes wide with the shock of his primal scream. He looked over at Envy, his eyes pleading.

"I shouldn't feel this way. He's my Brother. I can't hate him."

Envy sighed, flicking a piece of imaginary lint of off his top. He turned toward the door, hiding his face.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to leave you. We were going to have so much _fun, _too—playing hide-and-seek in the locked rooms (without Her permission, of course), maybe play outside in the rain and get mud on the floor, steal some candy…all the things you've wanted to do all these years with your brother. Oh, well, I guess your brother has too much of a hold on you. I suppose I'll just have to tell Dante to keep you locked in this little playroom forever, without any friends…"

Opening the door with a snap, stepping across the threshold. Still obscuring his face, Envy ever-so-slowly began to close the door, letting it creak sorrowfully as he did so.

"Envy, WAIT!"

Turning his head slowly to gaze at Al, Envy's smile was a mix between friendly and cunning.

"Yeeesss?"

Al gulped again, his eyes flicking from side to side. "I…I don't want you to go. I want to have fun, like I used to. What else did you have in mind?"

Envy shrugged, and broke the chain that bound him with a single flick of his fingers.

"Whatever you want, Alphonse. I'm not picky."

------------------------------------------------------------

Edward blinked in the blazing sunlight, shielding his eyes with his prosthetic arm.

Ignoring the rising temperature that burned on his metal limbs, he trudged on, trying hard not to collapse in the dust. He hated this—hated it with all his guts. He had simply wanted to find his brother, and now found himself working to build a monument for the Furher—alias Pride, one of the Homunculi. Ed growled deep in his throat, hacking disturbingly as sand coated his throat. This, he knew, was a punishment created by Dante, in her own secret way. He didn't know the reason why, but he became a slave.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Either Wrath or Lust would come in, for different reasons. Lust simply wanted someone to talk to about the human feelings she had—those nights were peaceful, though tiring—and Wrath…well, at the moment he didn't know what Wrath wanted. The 15-year-old decided that his body was far too sickly and "busy at the moment" to be taken. Instead, Wrath would torment Ed simply by mentioning that Winry was as hard-working as usual, and still worrying about him. "But she had a new boyfriend, now, doesn't that just _naw _at you, Edward?" Of course it did. They had made their vows secretly after all, right in Risenbool—but of course all of the Homunculi knew about it. Nothing was safe from them.

"Edwaaard, are you slacking off?"

Edward squinted up at the dark figure above him, switch in hand. He sighed, knowing who it was. Quietly, he picked up another slab of mud, and began to run with it towards the other slaves who were diligently working. Beginning to pat the slab into place on top of the rest, he brushed his tangled locks of hair out of his eyes. His amber eyes met another's black ones wearily.

"Hey, Colonel."

"Hey, Fullmetal."

"How's work?"

"Dull, but someone has to do it."

"Right, right. I know how you feel. Got a new mission for me?"

"Keep molding that slab."

"Yessir."

It was a mindless routine, recounting old conversations from slightly better times, keeping themselves occupied and off the subject- how they became what they were now. Edward continued to mold the mud slab as instructed, strangely pleased that it was shaped far better than everyone else'. Roy Mustang—formerly of the rank of Colonel—scratched his spine-length ebony hair, yanking a formidable beetle out of his scalp. Edward shuddered, and continued to work, ignoring Roy's screams of agony as Wrath's whip descended upon him.

The rule at the construction area was: if you ignore your friends' suffering, you have a better chance of living.

Edward would have preferred death.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse yawned loudly, blinking in the warm, sweet sunlight that filtered through the silk curtains.

_Was it all a dream, just something in my head? _he thought.

Sitting up, he glanced around the room, realizing that this was the same room he had been in before, the playroom. Throwing off the comforters, Alphonse checked for the binding ball-and-chain. A black-and-blue bruise was all that remained. Quietly slipping out of the four-poster bed, he sleepily glanced about the room, searching for his tunic. He needed to get the mud off before it stained anything…

Then something grabbed his foot.

Letting out a terrified scream, Alphonse collapsed to the floor, scrabbling at the soft carpet in his attempt to get away from whatever held him captive. A low dark chuckle reached his ears. This only made Alphonse struggle even more.

"Gotcha." Envy sniggered nastily, and emerged from under the bed. Smirking, he let go of the boy's leg, watching him breathe heavily in relief. The friendly smile was back on his face again in seconds.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Alphonse?"

Al nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Good. Master wants to see you. She needs your help with something important."

The young man gulped. "Wh-why me?" he asked worriedly.

Envy's voice was velvety and soothing. "Because you are very important to everything we plan. Now don't worry, she won't hurt you. She simply wants information. It's a very simple question."

Sighing with undisguised relief, Alphonse leapt to his feet. "I suppose you're going to have to lead me?"

"Naturally. She's in her private chambers."

With a slight feeling of dread, Alphonse followed Envy out the door to Dante.

_End of Part One…_


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Part Two: Plans and Ponderings of the Enslaved

---------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Envy. I see you've brought your new…_friend_ with you. Good."

Envy nodded absentmindedly, resting his hand on Alphonse's head, playing with the golden-brown locks of hair as he did so. He waited patiently for Dante to begin her interrogation, trying not to betray his evil glee.

"Alphonse, come here." Dante ordered, hiding her face behind a peacock-feathered fan. Her plum-colored eyes were the only part of her face that was visible.

Alphonse nervously obeyed, feeling his toes sink into the plush carpet. He looked up at the extravagant-looking woman through the fringe of his bangs, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

"Miss?" he squeaked out, looking shamefully down at his feet. Envy's lips began to curl into a grin.

"You're sweet." Al felt a warm, pale hand ruffle his hair affectionately, a smile evident in Dante's voice. "I needed to ask you a very important question. It's regarding your brother."

Alphonse felt a slimy lump slither down to his stomach, feeling it squeeze tightly. "Tell me…what you want to know."

"I need to know what type of girl Edward likes. Kind? Smart? Innocent? Loving? Or maybe…_passionate_?"

Envy hurriedly turned his chuckle into a hacking cough.

"I…um…" a blush enveloped Alphonse's face. "er…I don't really know…I guess he likes someone who he can depend on, someone who is kind…and…I guess he likes them pretty…"

Dante's eyes smiled coldly. "Very well. Thank you, Alphonse. You are a very useful boy. I hope that Envy is treating you well?"

Alphonse nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm learning lots of things from him—mischief is much more fun than I thought."

Dante nodded from behind her fan. "I'm glad to hear it. Dismissed."

As Envy and Alphonse left the room, Al couldn't help but feel that he had helped Dante a little _too_ much.

------------------------------------------------

"Master, I'm hoooome!"

Wrath pelted through Dante's mansion, searching high and low for _That Person_. He had just come back from the construction area, with information to give Dante about Edward. He smirked wickedly at the thought of that alchemist being reduced to a simple worker, begging for food and water like the rest.

It was a pleasant image.

"Hello, Wrath. I'm guessing you had a pleasant trip?"

Wrath nodded, brushing his tangled raven hair out of his pale-blue eyes. "Yes. Edward has become a hard worker."

Dante smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. But…I hope you and Lust have let him sleep sometimes?"

Wrath shrugged, his smirk still in place. "Sometimes. Lust is far too kind to him at the moment, but she knows about your plan for Edward, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Dante nodded again. "Very well. You're dismissed, dear."

A few minutes later, Wrath was heading towards the playroom, savage glee printed on his pale features.

----------------------------------------------------

"…And _this _is the library. Some of the books are getting a little too old, and will crumple if you aren't careful."

Alphonse nodded, in absolute awe of the huge room. It was crammed with books—most of the room was made up of bookshelves and a large table. The marble under his feet felt cool and slick, making him shiver a little as he walked across the floor. In a moment of ecstasy, Alphonse spun wildly around and turned to face Envy, arms outstretched.

"It's _GREAT_!"

Envy grinned, resting his arm on a shelf. "Glad you like it." He stroked the cherry wood furniture, a blissful look on his face. "This room grows over the years. You may not realize it, but I've been in this house a long, long time."

Alphonse blinked. "Do you like it here?"

"When it's peaceful, like right now. I like it when it's violent, too—that's usually my doing."

"Oh. I…see."

Envy shrugged, and spun around in a circle himself, his hair and culottes floating around him as he did so. His lips formed a blurry smirk as he spun faster and faster. Alphonse was captured by the alien grace of his companion, hypnotized by the dance-like movement.

_Sssssh-thunk._

A razor-edged machete quivered in the doorframe, with two raven-black hairs attached.

Wrath gasped for air as he leapt to his feet, eyes wide with shock. His eyes flicked over to the machete for a brief instant, then managed a feral grin.

"Your aim's still too good."

Envy turned to face the wild boy, a smug look on his face. "So is your dodging. Welcome home, Wrath."

Alphonse stared at the two Homunculi, marveling at the brief, casual exchange. Was this really what Envy wanted him to act like? Shaking his head, he decided to check out the library…and be as far away from his companions as possible.

"I…I'm going to explore the shelves. I'll let you two talk, or fight, or whatever it is you do." he said nervously, trying to keep his gait slow and not panicky.

"All right. Be gentle, Alphonse—some books aren't as sturdy as they used to be." Envy called over his shoulder, a warm smile fixed upon his face.

As Alphonse disappeared out of view, Wrath coughed "_Greenhorn_" and began to snigger nastily.

Envy rolled his eyes. "He's a part of Master's plan, so don't jump to conclusions. He's got potential."

Wrath squinted testily at his older companion. "What do you mean, Envy?"

"Surely you haven't noticed it? He has the same capabilities _you _did when I first found you, captured by the military. He's an innocent, even after all these years. And as you probably know by now,"—Envy's smile became a grin of malicious delight—"innocents are the most fun to twist."

Wrath's confused expression changed into a crafty smirk. "I love the way you think, Envy."

Envy shrugged, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Well, I _am _Master's most trusted servant."

The two Homunculi shared near-identical menacing laughs, knowing that the plan that Dante had constructed was as useful to both master and servants as a double-edged sword.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward quietly traced a map in the rough sand with his non-metal finger.

"Hey, Colonel, where is this place located again?"

"Away from everything we love. I don't know, ask someone else!"

Edward rolled his eyes, glaring at Roy through his clavicle-length bangs. "I take back what I said all those years ago, work really _is _bad for you."

Roy sighed, and closed his eyes, his sunburned hands sifting through the sand half-heartedly.

"And just think, back home the girls would be all over me still. 'Oh, Colonel Mustang, your hair looks so _sexy _long!' And I'd say, 'Even to my spine?' And they'd say 'Oh, of course, _any _style looks good on _you_.' And then"—he chuckled fondly—"Riza would fire, to miss, just to scare them off."

Edward grinned bitterly. "And Winry would use her wrench to fight off any girl that tried to get their hands on me."

"Well, you have to admit you've had quite a bit of luck with the ladies. I remember hearing about Psiren—lucky dog—"

Edward found the strength to blush. "That wasn't anything. She was trying to _attack _me—"

"With the tattooed transmutation circle on her breasts? Or her little cards?"

"Will you _shut up_—!"

Roy grinned wearily, sounding like a show host. "I can just see it now: the new card game for rabid Fullmetal groupies: '52 Edward-Pick-Up'! How many can _you _pick up to free Fullmetal from a uncompromising position—hmm?"

Edward groaned, and buried his head in his arms. "At least your twisted humor's still intact. How's the scars?"

Roy winced as he gingerly brushed his fingers against his back. He shook his head, shuddering at the very thought of Wrath and his whip. He watched Edward softly stroke his own back, his eyebrows knitting together in pain as he estimated the pain scale. _A seven for Fullmetal, I'll bet. I suppose I win again. _

Edward gazed blearily at his companion. "So. What's your number, Colonel?"

Roy winced again, a single tear forming in his left eye. "Ten. I'm guessing yours is seven?"

"No, six. You win. I'll give you my bread tonight."

Grinning weakly, Roy asked "Hey, Ed…do you think any of us here—Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman and all the rest—do you think any of us, on a scale of 1 to 10, have ever hit a zero since we got here?"

Edward snorted bitterly. "Nah."

Turning onto his stomach, Roy stared off into space. His bangs nearly obscured his eyes, making him look like some sort of wraith. Edward listened as the ex-Colonel's stomach began to growl pitifully. Soon, his own belly began to join in with a rousing chorus of "If You Don't Feed Us, We'll Implode". Ignoring the discordant notes, Edward flopped onto his stomach as well, looking at the dunes that rose from beyond the small cave that he and Roy, like so many other slaves, now resided in.

As usual, his thoughts drifted back to his brother, Alphonse. Where was he now, out searching for him, or captured? Or maybe—his insides burned with guilt—maybe Alphonse had grown to _hate him._ Now there was a thought. It would make sense, a twisted irony to end all ironies—Cain and Abel reincarnated. Kill the mother, kill the sons. One happy family, all residing in the Gate.

"Edward. _Edward_!"

Edward jumped, and swiveled his head to stare at Roy, who was now kneeling right beside him. "What is it?"

Roy shuddered. "Don't make that noise, Edward. It's terrifying. What were you thinking about?"

"Just Al."

Roy stared at him in a scrutinizing way. "If you say so. So"—he flopped back onto his stomach, which gurgled again—"do you think that Lust woman or Wrath will visit you tonight?"

Edward shrugged. "Probably Lust. Wrath visited last night."

Roy nodded, grinning coyly. "You know, I wonder what she kisses like—"

"_Mustang._"

"All right, _all right_, don't get violent, Fullmetal. Do you think she likes seafood? Such as—shrimp?"

For the first time in four years, Edward roared "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD TEACH HIM FLEA-BACK RIDING."

Roy rolled on his back, heaving huge belly-laughs. "That's…not half bad Fullmetal…I haven't heard…that tone of voice from you…for way too long…" he gasped.

Edward found himself smiling a little. "Yeah. It has been too long, hasn't it?" he chuckled, this time a little happier.

All that was needed was his brother smiling beside him to make the brief moment perfect.

_End of Part Two…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only the books that are mentioned.

Part Three: Doubts

----------------------------------------------

Alphonse had never, ever seen so many books before in his life.

Certainly, the Central Library was filled with many useful books, as well as what some people called "The Commoner Library", but _this…_this was heaven…. this was heaven and paradise combined…. a _utopia. _

By mid-afternoon, Alphonse had read through thirteen out of the hundreds of bookshelves, and was halfway through the fourteenth. He found himself immersed in a book about pirates and fair damsels, and dashing young lads who joined pirate crews to experience adventure. It was a very big book, about 700 or more pages, and after a while Alphonse began to even act out some of the parts:

"'And Gregory the Nine-Fingered plowed through the British Royale, swinging his cutlass hither and thither, laughing wildly as his enemies fell!' he bellowed, swishing his hand from left to right, play-laughing in a deep voice as he did so. He looked at the book in his hand.

"'Then, Captain Seagrave appeared at the tiller, a wild gleam in his flaming black eyes as he manned the sails. His beard gleamed in the lightening flashes as he roared 'Steady as she goes, me hearties! We'll shove this ship into the bloomin' rocks!'"

Alphonse leaped atop a chair, pretending to command the tiller, brows furrowed in concentration. He glanced back at the book, trying to hold his balance while trying to figure out what happened next.

"'Gregory and the rest of the crew roared with glee, and began to stampede toward their own ship, _The Red Anne_, which was nearly attached to the Royale's ship. Leaping over the side, a few of the crew members fell into the roaring ocean, while the rest of them began to trim their sails, and secure their ship.'"

Alphonse nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled towards his own _The Red Anne_—a particularly squashy armchair near the window. Hopping on top of the soft, velvety furniture, he pretended to pull some ropes in and prepare the mast.

"'Captain Seagrave, however, did _not _follow his men. He continued to command the British Royale's ship, and'"—

Alphonse suddenly realized that he was not the only one quoting the book.

"—'and yelled out to Gregory 'Gregory the Nine-Fingered, ye are now the commander of me ship and crew! Man them well!' And with that, the ship crashed into the rocks, never to be seen again by man or spirit'."

Slowly, Alphonse turned around and found Wrath sitting on the wooden chair that he had used previously. The boy shrugged, and said quietly:

"That's Envy's favorite book. He likes bitter endings like that. He's always in here on Fridays when he thinks nobody's around, acting out scenes from the book and changing into the characters. You an' Envy have lots in common."

Alphonse shook his head stubbornly. "We do not! That's…just a coincidence."

Wrath smirked. "That's not what Mommy said. _She _said that whenever she thought of you—on occasion—she always thought of Envy."

Alphonse glared at him. "I bet you're lying. Mom wouldn't…wouldn't compare me to him. _Never._"

Wrath shrugged again, and stood up. "You know what they always say, Alphonse. 'Never say never'!"

And with that, he ran out the room, laughing at Alphonse's worried and angry face.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Envy, dear, remember that you cannot rush him. He must make the decision on his own—it makes the triumph that much sweeter."

Envy tried not to roll his eyes. "Mas-_terr_, you're making it sound like he's my lover, or something."

Dante's smile was like frozen sugar as she replied "You never know, dear, with his personality. He just might harbor a crush on you soon."

Envy hid his face from Dante's gaze so that she could not see his face. "That's ridiculous. And he's probably already got someone."

"Not that _I_ remember."

Envy glared at Her, no longer hiding the angry flush on his pale cheeks. "That isn't the issue right now, and you know it. Stop toying with me!"

Dante's smile grew even colder. "I have every right to 'toy with you', as you put it. If it weren't for me, you would have been dead centuries ago. So _don't argue._"

Envy's gaze switched rapidly to a look of fear, the changed to a smirking mask. "As you wish…_Mother_."

Dante's smug gaze abruptly faltered for an instant, then formed a chilling scowl. "You are not my son. _Get out._"

Envy's smirk persisted. "Of course, Mommy dearest—"

"_GET OUT_!"

Envy sped out of the room, his eyes mixed with triumph and fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward awoke suddenly, realizing that it was mid-afternoon. Or, at least it was in Central. Where he and Roy were…it was time to get to work, like always.

"Colonel. Colonel! Hey, wake up! The Whip Men are going to be arriving soon!" he hissed at his sleeping companion.

"Fullmeh'all, 'm havina good dream. Leemee 'lone…" Roy slurred, rolling onto his side.

Edward rolled his eyes, and shook Roy roughly. Roy awoke abruptly, and glared at him.

"All right, Fullmetal, I'm up! What do you want?!" he snarled.

Edward sighed, and pointed to the approaching figure that was ambling casually across the sand dunes. Roy's face turned chalk-white in fear.

"Oh, God."

Edward nodded. "Well, we might as well just get it over with…" he muttered, getting to his feet.

As the figure began to grow more visible in the glaring sunlight, the two men noticed that this person didn't look like any of the usual Whip Men, with their shirtless military uniforms, pale skin, and twisted smiles so similar to the whips they carried. This person was blonde, with long hair that floated behind them as they walked. After the person walked a few steps closer, they realized that it was a girl…a girl carrying a toolbox in her left arm—

"_WINRY!_" Edward bellowed, his eyes alight with joy. Winry's sky-blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she saw him, and jogged up to the mouth of the cave. Dropping her orange box with a _crash_, Winry leaped into Edward's arms, laughing blissfully.

"Oh, Ed! I've missed you so much!" she gushed, giving Edward a small peck on the cheek.

Edward smiled a silly grin as he touched the warm spot on his cheek. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Winry. No idea at all." he replied.

Winry smiled, and let go of Edward somewhat reluctantly. "It's been far too long since I've seen you, Ed! Al's been missing since you were brought here. I think he planned to be looking for you."

Edward sighed. "I know. I haven't seen him yet—I'm not surprised. It's a miracle that any Armestrian could get…" He stopped, and stared at Winry with a scowl of concentration. His eyebrows furrowed. He suddenly smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, never mind. So, are you here to upgrade my automail? And how'd _you _find me if Al can't?"

Winry turned to her toolbox, opening and rummaging through it. "After a fashion. I have no idea where Al is. He just ran off looking for you one day, and that's the last Granny and I've seen of him."

Roy sensed that something was not right. He got to his feet, and stood beside Edward, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised that you haven't broke down in tears, saying how worried you were about Edward." he said calmly.

Edward smirked. "Aw, I already know how much she worries about me. There's no point in telling me again." Behind his back, he placed his right thumb and index finger together—the signal to be careful.

Winry turned around, brandishing her wrench and a few other tools. "Are you ready, Ed?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

Edward groaned. "I never am."

Suddenly, Winry's cheerful smile became a twisted, fanged grin. "And you know I wouldn't have it any other way." she cackled.

In an instant, Edward and Roy were backed up against the cave wall. "Hello, Envy." Edward snapped.

In a flash of light, Envy took the place of Winry, a scornful smirk on his face. He gestured to the sandy floor, still holding the tools in his hand. Obediently, Edward flopped down onto the ground, his eyes smoldering with rage. Envy knelt down in front of him gracefully, sniggering as he gently brushed Edward's bangs away from his face, in an almost-motherly way. Roy and Edward shuddered at the touch.

"Why, Pipsqueak, why haven't you used alchemy on me yet?" Envy asked in mock-shock, clicking his teeth with his tongue in a disappointed way. "Surely you haven't forgotten the fundamentals of alchemy!"

Edward glared at him, both hands clenched into fists. "You know full and well that I _can't here_, Envy."

Envy smiled patronizingly, dropping the wrench to fiddle with Edward's "antenna"—a lone bang that always defied gravity. He grinned with delight as Edward's glare became a look mixed with fear and, naturally, anger. Envy then danced his fingers across Edward's jaw-line, feeling his victim's jaw clench with a satisfying _crunch._

"Stop that, Envy." Edward ground out through his clenched teeth.

Envy ignored him, glancing smugly at his skinny, wiry body. Though Edward had some muscle left, one could mainly see his ribs—particularly since his shirts had long ago been either discarded or simply destroyed by the pounding heat. As for his lower body, all that covered him was the cheerless, thigh-length remains of what were a pair of boxers.

Wrath couldn't have done a better job.

"Envy, I'm warning you…" It was Roy this time, his fingers ready to snap at any moment. The Whip Men had let him keep his gloves—as they put it, "they distinguish you from all these other slaves". It wasn't a good thing, either. The Whip Men always knew he was responsible for things collapsing and work destroyed—even when he was on the opposite side of the construction site.

Envy laughed. "What're you going to _do, _snap your _fingers _at me?" he taunted, now tracing Edward's collarbone.

"Don't. I'll take care of this." Edward quipped through his teeth, his face flushed with both anger and embarrassment. Then, he clapped his hands together.

All hell broke loose.

Electrifying shocks coursed from Edward's neck to his feet, making him writhe with pain and agony. The small leather collar that wound around his neck glowed blue, sending out huge volts of electricity into his veins. His automail began to shudder and break under the strain. Edward screamed, a high-pitched howl that sounded for all the world like a puppy in pain. He slammed his hands into the sand, hitting it with his hands loose and barely feeling.

"_MakeitstopmakeitstopohGodpleasemakeitstop!_" Edward cried out in torture, now rolling on the ground from side to side.

Roy ran up to him, clutching his hand tightly, braving the pain as well with his eyes closed. Envy simply watched it all with a look of smug triumph.

When the pain subsided, Envy eyed the collar gleefully, and flashed a superior grin.

"How cute, an electric collar for the Puppy of the Military. And"—Envy chuckled nastily at the similar collar on Roy—"one for the Old Hound as well! Pride has quite the sense of humor, hmm?"

Ed hacked painfully, and looked up from the ground, his face covered in grit. "I hate you," he gasped, spitting out a few drops of blood.

Envy held the wrench in his hand again, and bent down to view Edward's prosthetic. "Fine by me. I hate you too, of course. And your father."

Edward winced as he felt the first screw slowly turn out of it's socket. "What about _Al_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

A smirk. "That's for your behavior to decide, Pipsqueak."

Edward didn't press the point.

"I hope your master kills you, Envy." He snarled as the first screw was plucked unmercifully out of it's dangling position and thrown across the floor, were it rolled to a stop at the cave entrance.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember your dear brother? I could easily break him…" Envy chided, staring coldly into Edward's eyes as he began to work on the next screw.

Edward glared at him, and clamped his jaws shut. The second screw was out in seconds.

"What're you _doing, _anyway?"

Envy ignored him, tossing the screw over his shoulder.

Edward tried again. "Are you going to hurt me? Beat me into a pulp?"

Envy's lips curled into a smirk at this question, as he began to remorselessly yank out the rest of the screws with his bare hands, not bothering to use a wrench anymore.

As Edward fought back a cry of pain, Envy whispered into his ear "If you close your eyes, you can just pretend it's Winry doing maintenance. You're a smart boy, you can do this I'm sure."

Edward shuddered, realizing that this would be the safest course to take. Numbly, he closed his eyes and let his memories take control.

_It is a quiet, lazy summer day in Risenbool. As per usual, Edward is getting his automail fixed by Winry. She is laughing and talking animatedly while he listens with hazy concentration. Alphonse sits with Den, patting her as she happily wags her tail. Only the cranks of Winry's wrench are really distinguishable. 'If not for Alphonse being in the armor, this day wouldn't be half bad' Edward thinks to himself._

A familiar voice jumped out at Edward through his memory.

"So, Ed, have you found the Stone yet?" Winry asked, fiddling with a few parts of the metal prosthetic.

_That's Envy, not Winry. He's toying with me. _"Stop it, Envy."

Envy sniggered as he began to feel the outline of Edward's metal limb. "Have it your way, then. I'm not complaining."

And with that, he pried the arm loose with a sickening _creeeak _of metal.

Edward's eyes snapped open, and he stared in utter horror at Envy, who dangled his automail arm in front of his face in a teasing way. A few wires dangled from it, sparking a little at the edges.

"I think I'd better send this off to Winry—she's expecting this." Envy smirked, slinging the arm over his shoulder.

"Wait, Envy."

Envy stopped in mid-stride, one side of his head cocked to better hear Edward. "Yes, Pipsqueak?"

"How exactly did you know what Winry looked like?" Edward queried, his hackles raised.

"Well, now…" Envy turned his head to stare into Edward's faltering gaze. "…That's for me to know, and _you _to never find out!"

As Envy cackled loudly at his joke, Edward leaped to his feet, and staggered towards him in a blinding rage. Just as Edward thrust his fist at Envy's exposed stomach, Envy gazed down at his two limbs and noticed the left leg was also made of metal.

"Oh, right, your leg. I almost forgot." Envy's smirk grew wider as he bent down to examine the leg. "I must be losing my mind in my old age." he sniggered, retrieving the wrench from the orange toolbox.

Without further ado, he loosened the prosthetic limb from its socket with a simple twist.

Edward couldn't even flinch—his body went into shock the second his metal leg came loose. Roy stood by him protectively as Envy slung the leg over his other shoulder, sniggering all the while. With the backward wave so similar to Edward's own, Envy trudged across the sand, calling over his shoulder:

"If you hadn't used your _mother _as Equivalent Exchange to bring you brother back, perhaps things would be different…"

Edward felt the blood pounding through his veins as a tidal wave of anger surged through him. _He just had to bring that up, didn't he?! _He clenched his remaining fist into a tight ball, and collapsed onto his back.

Edward barely even thought of the fact that, for a few days, he and Roy would have time to relax. He didn't even think about his missing limbs. All he could think about was Alphonse's pained face as he emerged from The Gate, feebly reaching out to Sloth's fading, outstretched hand…

_To be continued at Part 4…_


End file.
